Suicide and Broken Hearts
by WolfPackieee
Summary: Kaitlin Fai Cameron witnessed her mother commit suicide, she was 13 at the time. She runs away and lives in Alabama with her Aunt for three years. She returns to La Push trying to start over. She meets Sam, little does she know Sam knows how she feels. Will the wolves scare her to much or will old memories come out to play? Sam Uley love story! Sam/OC All rights belong to S-M


**Chapter 1. Letting it** out

_"Kaitlin I'm leaving, I can't do this anymore! Tell your father I love him! Tell Jared I love him! I love you my little Kathead!_

_BANG! I tried grabbing the gun away from my mom, I couldn't move fast enough, I tried my hardest to snatch the gun away from my moms head! She pulled the trigger! She killed herself! I held my mom in my arms rocking her back and forth, "Come back mom! Mommy come back! Mommy!_" "Kat get up! You're gonna be late for your first day!" I immediately shot up from my bed. Oh god, I keep having memory dreams.

I'm Kaitlin Fai Cameron, most people call me Kat though. I have darkish brown curly hair and grey eyes, I have mocha skin color. I took after my Mom in some ways with the hair and eyes. I'm 16, I just moved back to La Push. My Mom took her own life when I was 13, I watched it happen. I blame myself, I had depression at a young age. She couldn't handle me anymore, so after she died I ran away for three years. I lived with my Aunt in Alabama, very different than rainy La Push. My aunt made me move back with my Dad and Jared, she said I needed to get over what happened! I mean she should still be hurt it was her sister!

I got back a week ago, Jarbear looked different! He's like 6'7! He's really warm, it's weird! Dad's still the same. I know Jared blames me, he won't admit it but I can silently tell. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, I stripped down and got in the warm shower. I always liked the rain, I always loved water. I finish up and get my towel, I dry off and change into some dark skinny jeans and a grey v neck. I fishtail my long hair, I didn't bother with makeup given the time. I grab my backpack and head downstairs, I hear lots of laughing.

"And so I said how do you do turtle!" then I hear more laughter erupt, I walk into the kitchen to see 6 tall guys in my kitchen! WOW! They just stared at me, Jared got up "Hey guys this is Kat! You remember her? Well she came back home!" Jared said to the group of boys.

I managed to squeak out a hello to all of them, "Let me introduce you to them Kat. This is Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, and Paul" Jared said pointing to all of them, "Hey you missed me!" I hear the unknown guy say. He looked bigger than the rest of them, he had a very 'I'm the leader' type of look. "Oh and that's Sam" I lifted my head to meet Sam's eyes. Our eyes locked, his eyes are a beautiful shade of brown. His lips are the perfect pink plush color, his body is basically a bronze god! He just looked at me with so much emotion, I couldn't read it fully. "SAM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I hear, I snap my head to see Jared growling at him? "Oh shit! I have to get to work, I'll see you guys later!" Sam said with a sad look in his eye, I wanted to hug him he looked so sad.

I turned to face Jared, "I thought he couldn't impr- love after Emily? I need to talk to the council!" Jared said still baring his teeth, "Woah! what's wrong? He just looked at me! No need to get all jerkish!" I say raising my hands in defense. They all just looked at me and started laughing, "What?!" I say kinda laughing, "Nothing let's go!" Jared says.

We hop into the car, "So Kat you obviously got the good looks in the family," Quil says smiling.

"Oh I know," I reply laughing.

"Hey I'm hot" Jared says and winks.

"Jarbear you wish you were as hot as me," I say to him winking. We all break out into laughter. We finally arrive at school, that ride was too funny! I like them all already! I just can't get Sam out of my head.

"I'll go and help you get your schedule!,"Seth says running up behind me.

"Okay you lead the way" I reply smiling. Seth is cute and I can tell he's sweet! But he's not as cute as Sam, wait what am I saying?

"Are you okay?" Seth says looking worried

"Yeah just a little tired," I say lying. I would've sworn Seth knew I was lying but he let it go.

We get to the office, "Hi I'm Kaitlin Cameron, I'm new here" I say to the woman at the desk, "Oh hello sweetie! I know who you are! I use to babysit you! Here's your schedule," The mystery woman says with a smile. I take the schedule, "Thank you,"I say to her with a smile, "No problem, I'm Alison Uley" She replies with a smile.

"Lets see your schedule,"Seth says with a smile, "Oh alright," I say handing over my schedule.

Seth's eyes scan over the list, "You have english and social studies with me, you have math and home room with Embry and Quil. You're basically in every class with Kim and Ally"Seth says with a huge grin. Kim and Ally? Wait they use to be my best friends! Ah!

I start walking to my first class which is english, I walk in all eyes on me. I

look to the teacher, "You must be Kaitlin Cameron? I'm ,"She said with a smile. "People call me Kat, but yes I'm the Cameron kid,"I reply with a smile. She kinda looked like Quil.

" are you Quil's mom or something?"I ask shyly, "Why yes I am, I assume you've met my dear sweet little messed up child,"She replies laughing, "Yes, I did this morning. He's something else,"I say laughing taking a seat in the front.

English passed quick and so did the majority of my classes. Time for lunch! I make my way to the cafeteria, "Hey lil sis! Having fun"Jared says running to walk beside me. "It's going good! I haven't seen Kim or Ally yet, but I met Quil's mom! She's my favorite!"I reply with a smile.

We make it to the guys and these two girls, we sit down. I feel kinda out-of-place, but I'll make it? I want to see Sam. "You want to what Kaitlin?"Jared says, the table shut up. "Huh?"I say to Jared, "You said you want to Sam?"Jared says angrily, "No I don't!"I say kinda raising my voice. Jared dropped it at that. Oh my word! That's Ally and Kim!

"Allycat?! KimmyKat?!" I scream with a big smile, "Kathead?!"They both say in unison, "It's me!"I say with a smile. I get up from the table and hug both, "You're back!"Ally says with tears streaming down her face, "I missed you Kat!"Kim says with more tears. "I'm back for good! I'm not leaving!"I say to both of them, we hugged and they dried up their tears.

They sat at our table, Embry kisses Ally and Jared kisses Kim. "Wait are you dating Kim? and are you dating Ally?" I say with venom, "Yes, umm are you okay with it?" Jared replies with a small smile. I look at how cute Ally looks with Embry and the same to Jared and Kim. I'm kinda jealous! I want Sam to be like that with me, wait stop with these thoughts Kat!

I quickly shook my head earning stares. "So?"Jared says, "Yes! You guys are cute together! It's like you're meant to be"I say smiling. Jared looks at Kim and smiles, he loves her so much! She loves him so much! It's disgustingly cute. The rest of lunch consisted of Quil and the other guys being dorks, but funny ones. I get to my second to last class.

I walk in, "Hi you must be Kaitlin Cameron! I'm "He says to me with a big smile, "Hi yes I'm the Cameron kid, please call me Kat though"I reply shyly, "No problem Kat,"He replied winking.

Ugh! Disgusting teacher! I find my seat next to this girl with hair to her shoulders, "Hi I'm Clair,"She says, "Hi, I'm Kat."I say smiling.

She seems nice, but she has this knowing look, it creeps me out. Classes went on soon all my classes finished.

I walk out of school searching for Jared's car. I've been looking for like 20 minutes, I finally decided to pull out my phone. 4 unread messages, great. I opened my phone. "Hey! I had to leave early something happened" "Kat answer me!" "Sam is coming to pick you up" "He's gonna be there soon". I can't believe Jared left me! I mean he would've found me and told me he had to go! Wait Sam is picking me up! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by this heavenly voice, "Kaitlin over here," I knew who it was.

"Hi Sam,"I say with a smile getting into his truck. We start driving off, I needed answers.

"Why did Jared leave early?" I ask, "He had work to do,"Sam replied kinda rudely.

"Oh" I reply looking out the window watching it rain.

"Did you have a good day at school,"Sam says trying to break the awkwardness, "It was okay, I mean I really didn't expect to see my brother with my best friend but whatever,"I reply kinda smugly, "Oh that's all?"Sam replies laughing, "Yes, I did meet this Lady named Alison Uley, she looked like you," I reply.

"That's my mom," I smile at the thought of Alison playing with me and Sam's kids, Woah Kaitlin stop thinking like this!

"She's sweet," I say to him with a smile, "She's something else though,"He replies with a little laugh. We've been riding for about 15 minutes, I decided to press on some more, "Who's Emily? The boys said her name after you left." I ask. I turn and look at him, he's all tense. He also looks like he could cry.

"Hey if we touched a topic that's touchy then we can leave it alone,"I say in a hushed tone reaching out and rubbing his arm.

"I wanna tell you. I was engaged to Emily, but she committed suicide. It was the most horrifying thing, I've never been the same. I miss her so much." He replies with tears in his eyes. We pulled off the road. I felt his pain, I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"I'm so sorry,"I say to him unbuckling my seat belt and sliding over to him. He looks at me with so much anger, sadness and love.

"She's been gone for a year today," Sam says letting the dam break, all the tears are coming out.

I pull him close to me, this car is a tight fit but he needed someone to be there for him, after all I had experienced something similar.

He pulled me close to him, hugging and basically rocking me. He needed to let the tears out sooner or later, I knew how I felt after.

After two hours later he starting to stop crying, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry about your Mom, I know you feel like Jared blames you,"Sam says. I haven't talked about my mom in three years. It was my turn to cry, I could feel the tears go to brim.

"I miss her so much! It was all my fault! I just was so unhappy with my life at thirteen! I tried! I tried to get her to not pull the trigger!", I say screaming and crying. Sam grabbed me and just let me cry on his chest, this is the closest I had ever been with someone.

I finally stopped crying. "Sam thank you! I haven't cried in three years, it's been holding me down! All this emotion from my Mom,"I say to him with a shy smile. "Kaitlin I've never told anyone about Emily like I have you, I've never cried in front of someone. Thank you,"Sam says with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

We decided it was getting late, we drove to Sam's house knowing all the boys and their girlfriends would be there. We arrive at Sam's little woodsy house.

We walk in to find everyone sitting at the table talking, when they saw they were shocked. I saw Jared get angry, "Sam what did you do with my little sister! I know she's your imprint but she's my little sister! I know it's been a year since you lost your precious Emily but that gives you no right to look to my sister for sexual things!," Jared screams. I was shocked to hear Jared say this including everyone else.

I can't believe he said that to Sam.

"Jared calm down! I didn't do anything sexual with your sister! We were just talking,"Sam says with so much anger and hate.

"Whatever! I know she's your imprint but geez please tell me if you're gonna be out late!"Jared says raising his voice.

Wait what's an imprint? I thought

"Wait did he not imprint on Emily?!"Jacob said, "I thought I did, but I guess I didn't!" Sam replied still angry, "But how?!" Seth said, "I don't know!"Sam screamed.

I've never seen such frightened people in my life, I on the other hand was confused! Everything was silent until I spoke, "Jared apologize! Now!"I scream, Jared looks at me, "Why should I?"Jared screams back, "Because you knew how it felt when mom died! Don't hurt Sam even more!"I say with tears. Jared looked stunned, then it hit him, "Oh my gosh Sam I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"Jared said with so much hurt and sadness, "It's okay, just don't let it happen again!"Sam said, "It won't" Jared said.

After that everything went back to normal, everyone was laughing expect Sam. I looked at him, I knew he sensed me looking at him. He looked at me and half smiled. Everyone was having a good ole time till I decided to ruin it with this question.

"What's an imprint?"I asked.


End file.
